Shimmering Moon
by Crystal56
Summary: Two legends existing in the Carribean, can they coexist or will Jack end up fighting for his life...or will he be fighting just for the sake of fighting? Spoilers in later chapters! Semi AU Drink up me hearties Yo ho! Chap. 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Shimmering Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

A/N: Spoiler alert! If you haven't seen the newest movie, (which most probably have not at this point) then you might not want to read this.

Warning: Semi-Alternate Universe

Warning: Some Spoilers (Major and Minor)

**Chapter 1**

"Ah, sir?" Mr. Gibbs asked cautiously. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a ship approaching us," he stated. "And it looks like it's catching up."

"Approaching?" I asked and went to the side of the Pearl and looked over and back. Sure enough, a ship was behind us and gaining fast. There was no flag being flown, but the silvery sails added a nice sense of elegance to the ship itself. "Oh damn."

"Do you know who it is Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, we had better find a way to outrun it," I said and went up the mast for a better look. If it was who I though it was, then our only chance of getting out of there without a scratch was to outrun those fine silver sails.

"Why don't we just fight it?" Gibbs called out from the deck. "Surely a ship like that with those sails would have some treasure worth taking."

"Right, now…" I trailed off and looked towards the ship again and then shook my head and jumped down in front of Gibbs, letting go of the rope and catching my balance slightly. "The treasure on that ship is not worth it."

"How so?" one of the crew asked.

"You've never heard of the ship with silver sales before?" I asked. "Honestly, you've all heard so many tales but none of the Shimmering Moon?" Recognition seemed to appear on several faces at the mention of the name.

"Why do you want to outrun that?" another crew member asked. "Surely you don't believe all those stories you've heard."

"I don't believe I do, but if the legends turn out to be true, do you really want to face the Black Winged Angel?" I asked. Several crew members started shaking their heads. Cotton's parrot said something along the lines of 'No' but still others seemed more intrigued than before.

"Captain…" Gibbs said cautiously. "I doubt we can outrun the ship. It's either fight or you attempt to do some fancy talking with this Black Winged Angel to let us go."

"You doubt the Black Pearl?" I asked.

"I've heard these tales just as much as you. You don't outrun a ship run by magic," Gibbs said. "And they've almost caught up to us as well." I looked over the side again and sure enough, the silver sails had gotten much closer than before, and in such a short amount of time.

"Aye, it looks like it," I said. "It looks like I'm going to be doing some negotiating here in a minute, eh?"

"Aye sir, looks like it," Gibbs replied. This was going to get interesting.

…

"Hello? Anyone there?" I asked as the Shimmering Moon pulled alongside us.

"What? Can't you see we're going to board you? Prepare for arms! We want a challenge!" a voice yelled and from behind the mast a man in a bluish gray suit stepped out and came to the side of the ship and looked at me, crossing his arms. I don't know who that guy was, but he had blue hair, a color I had never seen on anyone before.

"What the hell are you man?" I asked. "Some kind of a ghost?"

The man laughed. "No, I'm no ghost. Are you going to prepare to fight or not?"

"I don't see any of your men out and about getting ready to board," I stated simply. "I'm assuming you're the captain then?" He didn't respond, but a smile started to form on his lips.

"And what if I am?" he asked after a short pause.

"Perhaps we can negotiate then," I replied. "Because from what I've heard about your ship, you're a group of pirates same as us. Why take out another pirate ship when there are so many other choices?" They wanted to make sure we were armed? Either very nice of them or they were just bluffing. I hoped it was a bluff.

"Because you're a legend, Mr. Jack Sparrow…" he said. "And what's more fitting for legends to fight and take on one another? Come on man, give a fight!"

"Are you saying there isn't enough room for two legends to roam the waters?"

"Why not make one more legendary by killing off the other?"

"Ah, sadly see your point there mate."

"Good, so then you'll arm your men and we can fight?"

"I don't see your crew anywhere good captain," I said. "Without a crew it makes fighting very hard, unless you're known for that little Black Winged Angel."

"Ah, so you've heard that name," the man said thoughtfully. "It's a well suited name to be sure."

"How about this mate? Why don't you and I just fight? Captain to captain, man to man, and that will decide who wins."

"So when I win, I get the Pearl?" he asked.

"I don't even know your name though," I suddenly realized. "Or should I just call you the Black Winged Angel?"

"My name is Piers. So you really just want to settle this captain to captain? Are you that against bloodshed?"

"I just know I won't loose," I replied.

"Good sir, you stand little chance against the captain," he replied. "Upon which deck should the fight be held?"

"On mine if you would, I wouldn't trust yours…"

"The crew of this ship will want to watch…although they've seen the captain fight before they want to see you…" Piers trailed off.

"Your crew is welcome to come and watch the fight, although I don't see any crew," I said, looking around the ships deck.

"Just because you don't see a crew working on deck doesn't mean they aren't there," Piers replied.

"Right you are," I said. "So, when should we fight?"

"Right now if you don't mind," Piers said, "We'll give you a few minutes to clear off a space on your…deck."

"Right you are."

"Good," he replied and walked off.

"Was that a good idea Captain?" Gibbs asked. "Challenging the Black Winged Angel to a duel?"

"I'm a pirate mate; I don't exactly have to play fair."

"Neither does he captain."

"Right, that might make things interesting…but remember Mr. Gibbs, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

…

The crew of the Shimmering Moon was actually a fair number of men, and if my eyes didn't deceive me, a fair number of women too. As Gibbs put it, women were bad luck to have on a ship, and here it looked like this crew had about half of them as women. They weren't exactly treasures, but they weren't crones either.

"Well Mr. Sparrow, it looks like this should be interesting," Piers said as he finally arrived onto my ship.

"Captain Sparrow," I corrected automatically. "Welcome to the Pearl."

"What are the stakes then? You wanted a duel, so I assume it's to the death to see who shall be the reigning legend on the seas?" he asked.

"Yes, but I would like it if the crews of the looser either joined the winner or sailed back to Tortuga safely at least," I said. "Just to be kind."

"Kindness from pirates…ah, you remind me of our Captain right now," he said with a sigh as he walked towards his crew.

"What…you mean you're not the captain?" I asked, following after him. "You failed to mention that."

"I never said I was or I wasn't. You just assumed it," he replied with a feral grin, tossing his blue hair over his shoulder. "You can call me Piers, the pretty boy first mate."

"Right…" I trailed. "So where is the real captain then?"

"Already over here," he replied. "Has been from the beginning. Just step into the circle of our crews, you'll see."

"You're a good pirate mate," I complimented. "Had me totally fooled I'm afraid."

"And you're going to be completely surprised too," he stated. "Hope you don't like your pride."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because you're about to face defeat," he replied. "Oh, here she comes."

"SHE?"

"That's right Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm the Captain of the Shimmering Moon. Black Winged Angel Christiana," a voice piped up and from the mast of my own ship a woman in light gray and blue clothes jumped down and drew her sword. She tossed a small strand of silver hair over her shoulder. "Pleased to meet the legend at last. Now prepare to die."


	2. Chapter 2

Shimmering Moon

A/N: Write while I'm inspired

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

Warning: Spoilers in later chapters! (Small one here)

Warning: Slightly AU too

_**Jack Sparrow**_

"Oh hell I'm fighting you?" I asked, drawing my sword and strutting into the circle. My crew seemed to be watching me even closer than before. I hoped they weren't hoping I was going to die.

"Yes, by hell you're fighting me. Is there a problem?" Christiana asked. "Or have you not seen a female captain before."

"You were quite clever using your first mate to talk instead of you. Of course, it could mean you have something to hide," I said, watching her step around the circle, slowly coming in closer. "Right?"

"I wouldn't be captain if I weren't clever," she replied. "Of course, I could be powerful and not clever and still be captain."

"But of course love," I said. "I was just wondering."

"Don't call me love," she hissed and with that she lunged at me. I managed to block it quite easily and swung back. She was really nimble as she went to the side and slashed down. She was left handed?

"You're quite good at swinging around that sword darling," I whispered as we slashed and parried.

"I know how to handle any sword quite well," she replied with a grin. Even I couldn't miss the tone behind that.

"You'll just have to prove that," I replied and tried to swing low and she tumbled beneath my sword and managed to slice me in my leg. I didn't cry out though, I wasn't about to give her that sort of satisfaction.

"I told you so," she replied and leapt back away from the next few swings of my sword. She back flipped out of the way of my next slashing move and then lunged at me, ducking underneath a high swing and kicking me in my stomach. I fell backwards a little and struggled to catch my balance.

"That's interesting," I said.

"I know much about fighting," she replied. I came at her again, staggering a bit, a little on purpose. She looked at me strangely and I managed to get close to her and sliced her shoulder a little and shoved her to the ground. My crew erupted into some cheers.

"Sorry love I couldn't help it," I said, looking down at her. "You're outfit is ruined though I'm afraid. Want to surrender?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" she asked and struck out at my legs, slashing into the other one, though not as bad as the first hit she had gotten on me. She jumped up and moved to strike again and I dodged out of the way. Her crew began to cheer her on as she lunged at me again and this time, as I protected my front, she kicked my side.

"I just had a thought darling," I said, wincing in pain. Those boots of hers had hurt.

"You surrender?" she asked. "I might be willing to let you live if you beg for mercy."  
"I'm not that weak," I replied. "It'll be you who will be begging, but I have a different kind of begging in mind."

"Of all the arrogant things to say," she hissed and came at me with more force. "You have no clue what you mess with."

"A woman, that's what," I replied easily. She missed a few steps and I managed to slice her side. Her strings had just been plucked and getting so emotional in a fight meant she would be at a disadvantage. She was a woman after all.

"You're making a big mistake!" Piers called out to me.

"Thanks for the advice mate," I replied and muttered afterwards. "I doubt I'll need it though, whatever mistake he's advising me against."

"Sparrow, you pitiful man, how long has it been since you've had a woman? No doubt your…charm could get you any one you desire," she said.

"I just haven't found one worth my time…recently," I said hesitantly.

"From what I heard no woman would have you. Some even wish you harm," she replied. "I'm one of them."

"What have I ever done to deserve the wish of harm from you?" I asked.

"I don't think I need to explain. That earlier comment and the rumors I've heard being more than enough," she replied and tried attacking me again. I managed to dodge and grabbed her arm with my hand.

"You shouldn't believe rumors love, it's better to hear things firsthand," I said.

"I doubt it," she replied again and broke out of my grip and pierced my shoulder with her blade and stepped back a few, swinging her blade in a triumphant down stroke.

"Wasn't that deep," I said, looking at my shoulder. It really wasn't. Hardly bled at all in my opinion.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me 'love'?" she asked angrily.

"I heard, but I don't know if I'll be able to stop," I replied, "It's quite fun with how you respond." We crossed blades several more times and the look in her eye simply grew angrier as I continued to call her 'love'.

As the fight continued I managed to poke her several times with my sword and she was nearly bleeding as much as I was. Apparently she wasn't what the legends made her out to be…

_**Black Winged Angel Christiana**_

Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl thought he was better than I was. He may be causing me to bleed, but that never meant he was going to win. The only foolish move I had made on my part was I had shed first blood. He hadn't shed any and I made the mistake of doing so.

"I suggest you surrender Sparrow," I goaded. "If you want to live it's the right thing to do." If he called my bluff on this I would be in trouble. I never ran from a fight.

"Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow," he corrected. "Remember that love."

"I'll call you whatever I wish," I replied and struck him once more with my sword. "As apparently you do the same with me."

"It's just your reaction is so wonderful love," he said.

"As is yours Sparrow," I replied and we crossed blades several more times. I was almost ready to not play fair anymore, and by the looks of it, neither was he. We were almost ready to bring out our big guns. I knew what mine was, but had no clue what he had in mind for his.

"You're not going to win mate," he said and came at me again, harder and faster than he had before. I guess it was time to start not playing fair. I jumped back from him a ways, dropping my sword and drawing my daggers from my boots and throwing them at him. Throwing things was my one of my better skills. I watched as he managed to get out of the way of one but not the other, which struck him in the ankle as it whizzed past.

I gave him a victorious smile as I watched him bleed.

"That's interesting," he said and before I could respond further or move out of the way he pulled out his gun and shot it at me, striking me in the shoulder.

"AH!" I let out a cry and fell to the ground on one knee, gasping for air.

"It looks like I've won love," he said. "Come now, do you have any last words? Any offers to save your life?"

"If you think you've won you're gravely mistaken," I whispered. "With the emphasis on the grave."

_**Captain Jack Sparrow**_

"I think you're mistaken love," I said. "I think I've won."

"Doubtful," she replied, even as I took another step towards her with my sword. The moment I started to press my sword against her neck, her hands flew to her head and she fell to both her knees, crying out as if she was in pain. I had only just shot her in the shoulder, not the head.

"Are you that scared?" I asked but at that time I saw Piers move to her side and several of the female members of her crew grabbed me and flung me backwards. I watched as I picked myself up her crew returning to their ship.

"We'll have to continue this later I'm afraid," Piers said. "Captain, what's wrong?"

"Home…" she whispered. She was shaking. This woman was mad!

"I want to claim my prize mate, move out of the way," I said, aiming my gun again. "Only room for one legend, just like was said."

"I'm terribly sorry, but that's not going to happen this day," Piers replied. I pointed my gun at him and he smirked at me.

"I want my win mate," I replied, "And I aim to get it, one way or another."

"Why do you want it so bad?" Piers asked.

"I just beat a legend, much like myself," I said. "Come now mate, I have yet to see why she's a legend, and if this was all there was I deserve this win because you're pitiful."

A look of familiarity came out on his face. "I see now why she couldn't…" Without another word, Piers scooped Christiana up and ran and jumped onto his ship without touching a rope or ladder.

"What the hell?" I asked, running to the side. I shot at him but he disappeared below deck. "All hands to their stations, I want my win!" My crew scrambled to their positions. I heard Piers shout out orders to his crew as well. Were they going to run from me? I wouldn't blame them, they might have speed, but I doubted they had more power than me on their ship.

"Are we going to sink that ship sir?" Gibbs asked. I looked over at him with a smirk, and then noticed the two daggers she had thrown at me still on the deck. I walked over and picked them up. One was gleaming silver and the other looked like it was painted black.

"Of course Gibbs, we won and she's not dead yet. And it looks like we've got to sink the ship to get her," I said. "A pity, that ship is almost as nice as mine."

"They're running Captain!" one of the crew yelled and I turned back to the boat to see it catching the wind and starting to make its distance from us.

"Then we'll keep up with it!" I shouted. "I'll not let my prize get away from me!"

"Did you really mean to kill her sir?" Gibbs asked as we walked towards the helm.

"Waste something so fair? I wouldn't have done that," I replied and Gibbs gave a smile.

"Aye sir."

"Besides Gibbs, she'll want these back," I said, holding up the two daggers.

_**Piers**_

We started to get away from the ship as fast as we were able. I took the Captain below and started tending to her wounds.

"We're getting away," I whispered to her. "We're going home now, what did you see?"

"Pain," she said. "I saw red pain."

"We'll be home in several days Captain," I said and began to treat the bullet wound. The wound wasn't too deep, and I got some medical tools to remove the bullet with.

"You should have left me," she whispered. "I did loose."

"I know why you lost," I replied. "You were stupid there, why did you do what you did?"

"I wasn't thinking there for a moment. OW!" she exclaimed as I drew the bullet out of her shoulder and put bandages on it to stem the bleeding.

"I'm sorry Captain," I said hastily.

"You know, no one's going to care here, no one can see us," she said with a faint smile. "You don't have to call me Captain."

"Right, it's habit though now I'm afraid," I replied. "Captain."

"Fool," she said but smiled a bit wider.

"There's the smile I long to see on the Captain," I said.

"He's a legend, same as me," she said thoughtfully, changing the subject back to what just had happened. "I almost wish I hadn't given that challenge."

"You had me give the challenge," I pointed out. "Why'd you do it if you really didn't want to?"

"It was fun," she replied. "And I was able to gauge his skill though the fight as well."

"That's your best answer?" I asked.

"It was fun," she repeated. "That's why I said I almost wished I didn't do the challenge."

"What made you not want to do the challenge then?"  
"I didn't want to kill someone as confident in their abilities as myself," she replied. "Two on the sea make for interesting times."

"That makes no sense," I replied.

"You expect me to?" she asked.

"Never mind." I said. "Hold on, then was that vision false?"

"My visions are never false, do you doubt me?"

"No Captain, I was never in doubt," I replied. She was a clever woman indeed. I pulled out my compass as the ship started to get too far ahead of us. "I'll find you lass, wherever you make birth."

_**Captain Jack Sparrow**_

What to do when we did catch up to her? What to do if we did follow her all the way to her home? I wanted my prize and I aimed to get it, but she was clever in how she avoided her loss. She had a good head on her shoulders and knew how to handle a sword very well. I picked up one of her daggers and took a closer look at it. It was very interesting. I don't think I had ever seen a dagger, or a pair of daggers like this before. I stuck it in the table and fingered the handle a little bit more, running my hand over the engravings.

"Interesting lass she is," I whispered and then a thought came to mind. How else to get her to play more fair or get her to accept her first defeat? "The legend with silver in her hair and silver on her sails. I want to know more about her, I want to see why she's called the Blacked Winged Angel."

I stood up and went out of my quarters to above deck. The sun had just started to set and we were keeping up with the Shimmering Angel as fast as we could go.

Gibbs approached me. "Something wrong Captain?"  
"I just had a thought, a very pirate like thought too if I might add," I replied with a smile. I raised my voice to share it. "All hands, what say you to a kidnapping?"

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

_**Black Winged Angel Christiana**_

Jack Sparrow…no, Captain Jack Sparrow was a pirate, one of the last besides me on the Caribbean waters. And an interesting pirate he was as well. He was just like me, completely confident in himself and his abilities, most confident as he said his own name, but to each his own I guess. I assumed he was going to follow my ship, but I'd deal with that when the time came. I had been foolish in how I had handled the duel, but my next bout with him would not be the same.

I sat up in bed and ran my hands over the bandages Piers had placed over my wounds. Captain Sparrow had a few skills to be sure. I looked at my clothes in a pile on the floor, slightly stained in blood. I'd have to get out fresh clothes tomorrow. One thing Captain Sparrow was right about was my ruined outfit, it was a shame and I couldn't well wear blood stained clothes as a captain.

_**TBC**_

A/N: Savvy?


	3. Chapter 3

Shimmering Moon

A/N: Write so long as I'm inspired.

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue

Warning: Maybe spoilers!

Warning: Slightly AU

Chapter 3

_**Black Winged Angel Christiana**_

"LAND HO!" a voice called out and I emerged from the cabin to see what was up.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I said I see land!" Maggie cried out. "There's our home ahead!"

"Captain, are we going to be here for a long visit or a short one?" James asked, coming forward to inquire.

"I don't know for certain," I replied.

"Fair enough," he said. "And if I might, it was pretty clever how you got yourself out of that fight."

"Did you think I stained my honor?" I asked him.

"Captain, we're pirates. What honor we have we get through our trickery and falseness to others. If anything, you got more," he replied.

"Thank ye, now back to work!" I said.

"Aye Captain!" he said and headed off. I drew my sword and swung it lazily several times as I continued to look at the land coming into view. It was good to be home.

…

We pulled onto shore with little effort after anchoring the boat.

"Captain, anything you want us to do special this time?" James asked.

"I think she'll be fine. She's anchored. You always ask that James," I replied.

"Just making sure Captain," he said sheepishly.

"Quite all right," I said with a smile. "Everyone enjoy being home for a bit. I don't know how long we'll be here but I'll let you know as soon as I do!"

"AYE!" the crew cheered and some ran off in various directions while others collected their things and went further ashore towards town.

"Going to get changed Captain?" Piers asked, coming up to me.

"All right, now we're on shore and you're still calling me captain? Piers, you're an idiot," I said.

"So you keep telling me," he replied. "Although I have yet to see proof of it."

"You are the proof Piers," I said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get changed." Without another word and just noting the smirk on Piers's face, I stalked off towards home. I needed some time to relax same as everyone else.

_**Captain Jack Sparrow**_

It was nightfall before we saw what looked to be shores. I made out the outline of the Shimmering Moon, its sails reflecting the moonlight. Such a beautiful ship, but still not as good as mine.

"Captain, we going ashore?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye," I replied. "Best to go at night."

"We're ready Captain, so what's the plan?" he asked.

"We're to find the Captain of the Shimmering Moon. I want my prize," I said. "What say you?"

"Aye Captain!" the crew yelled.

I smiled. "We go to shore."

_**Black Winged Angel Christiana**_

I walked along the beach, kicking up small bits of sand as I let the water run over my bare feet. It was good to be home even if it was just for a little bit. I smoothed out a ruffle in my dress and glanced out to sea. It was a beautiful color on this moonlit night. I held up my dress and headed up the beach and towards the town, although I wasn't about to go to sleep just yet. There was a spot outside of town further inland that was my favorite place to be. The fireflies were particularly beautiful this time of year and so long as I was home, I would go and see their bright light.

_**Captain Jack Sparrow**_

No one was on the beach. Not that it would have mattered. I opened my compass and took a glance at the direction it was now pointed. I'd find the lass if it was the last thing I did tonight.

…

The town was not guarded nor protected in any way, at least not that I could see. We were going around it regardless, as my compass was pointing past it as far as I could tell. We could always loot and pillage this place later, but my eyes were on a prize, a treasure I had earned.

I had gone by myself following my compass, telling my men to hide and wait for me to return. When asked why I simply replied to them one man would have an easier time than many. They'd all get to see her in the end. And with her kidnapping we could also get something shiny. Ransom was always what you did when you had one very valuable lass in tow, and it was a near surefire way to earn a pretty penny too.

My compass led me through the town, which was only mildly surprising. If she had a manor just outside of town or some fancy to do place like that I'd be the least bit unsurprised if she was important in this town as the Captain of her ship.

…

Was I being taken? She had no house outside of town. Where the hell was she? A few steps later I heard some singing and couldn't pick out the tune. It sounded a bit like the Black Winged Angel!

"Interesting," I whispered and continued to follow the compass in that general direction. I pushed aside some bushes and found myself looking at a river's edge and a figure beside it with wonderfully long silver tresses that seemed to go and touch the ground.

"Very interesting," I said and slowly, as silently as I could, headed down into the area. I approached her silently and felt my foot hit something. I looked down and saw what looked to be an empty rum bottle. I picked it up and held it by the handle. Well, I had been hit over the head with a bottle plenty of times; maybe it was time I returned the favor.

"Piers, is that you?" she asked.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed and quickly hid the bottle behind my back as she turned around.

"You're not Piers," she said. "What are you doing here Mr. Sparrow?"

"See, I could be asking you the same thing love, I have every right to kill you should I choose to right now," I said.

"I'm unarmed," she said and smiled. "But I can fight unarmed."

"That's a lovely dress, eh? What happened to your other clothes, completely ruined?" I asked with a smirk.

"Did you pride yourself on that?" she asked and placed her head on her hands, gauging my reactions and emotions. Good luck with that.

"I do," I said, standing proud.

"Well, go away," she said. "I'm asking you nicely."

"No. And would you like to know why?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to know why, I just want you to go away," she said. "You did beat me, that's true, but the battle is over now, you didn't kill me when you had a chance. You taunted, you teased, and you did everything but killing."

"That may be true, but one can always savor the taste of victory, savvy?" I asked. "Or is one not even allowed to do that." I took a few steps closer to her, keeping one hand behind my back with the bottle.

"Do I need to pay you or something to get you to go away now? Get of my village if you value your life," she threatened.

"We're both pirates love, and captains at that. Surely you know anything I wanted I would just take," I said, tightening my hand around the bottle. "Was that you singing earlier?"

"It was I," she said. "Why, don't you like music?"

"I can sing," I said, offended. "I like music. Listen…Yo ho…"

"Stop now," she ordered. "I know what song you're going to sing and you can't even sing the first note well."

"I thought it was supposed to be sung poorly," I said. "Like a real pirate. We all can't be great songbirds."

"We're really bad eggs," she sang softly and then turned away from me, looking out towards the river. "Did you come to this town just to kill me now?"

"Aye," I replied. "I want my winnings."

"Well then, it looks like we've hit an impasse then," she said as I started raising the bottle up to hit her.

"What is that?" I asked as I drew back, preparing to knock her out.

"I can't…" she started to whisper but I didn't let her finish her sentence before breaking the bottle over the head. She whispered something softer I couldn't tell before falling off the rock to the side, knocked out. I tossed the broken bottle to the side and pushed away some hair from her face. She was a beauty, her hair reflecting the very moonlight that shone upon her.

"You'll do just fine love," I said as I picked her up and slung her limp body over my shoulder. I'd tie her up as soon as I was on one of the boats back to my ship. She'd be out for a while.

_**Piers**_

I awoke with a start with a bad feeling. I climbed out of bed and went towards the Captain's room. We shared housing as a convenience. Of course, ours was one of the bigger houses of course, but I didn't have anywhere else to live. I knocked on her door to see if she was back yet. No answer. I sighed and opened the door. Window was closed, bed was made, she hadn't returned from the river yet.

I headed down the stairs and grabbed for my coat. Walking towards the river at a quickened pace where I usually glimpsed the Captain to see if she was all right. There was a voice inside my head going 'she is grown up now' but I ignored it, even as it plagued me with its comments, 'she's a grown woman now', 'you know she can take care of herself' and 'just leave her be'. I glimpsed out onto the river bend and saw something glinting. I moved across the thick grass towards the stone I would see her upon and saw the glinting object was a piece of a broken glass rum bottle. She had been drinking again? Why did she feel like she had to?

I shook my head, she wasn't a child and she was perfectly in her own right to drink if she wanted to. I had to remember that. But the broken bottle was worrisome. Someone had taken the Captain.

For a fleeting moment I wondered if I should hate them or pity them. They really didn't know what they just got themselves into. But it was only fleeting.

"SOMEONE'S TAKEN THE CAPTAIN!" I yelled as I ran back into town.


End file.
